Bring the good news
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: It's Christmas, and Niles and CC are just doing what they usually do. It takes an outsider to see what they don't. Written for SpoirDio Advent Calendar 2015.


**Bring the** **Good News**

 **By AllTheSnakes**

CC entered the kitchen, leaving behind the backers' party in full swing.

Important things were happening there, and she was proud to have accomplished so many guests while so close to Christmas and its regular idiocy about family time and bla bla bla, but all of those things were centered on business, and right now what she needed was some entertainment.

Niles entered right behind her and stated furiously as soon as the swinging door closed, 'Of all the things you've done to me, Babcock, that was among the lowest!'

(And here her entertainment comes!)

The butler walked to the counter and put the tray full of empty glasses on it with such force it made a clashing sound that reinforced his annoyance.

Immediately worried that he may have broken something, Niles leaned to take a closer look.

Relieved everything was intact, he turned to CC again, his wrath back fully now that he knew his Christmas bonus would not be compromised paying for tumblers.

CC couldn't help but curve her lips in a smile: it always amused her when he changed gears quickly, for the most surprising things – things that her rich heiress mind could not care less about.

(It was kind of disturbing how much she enjoyed his reactions, in fact.

She liked furious Niles venting out his frustration through emphatic gestures.

She liked funny Niles who stopped making a scene for a moment because he just remembered he was the one who was going to clean the mess he was making.

And she definitively liked the view of a formal dressed Niles bailing his fists and juggling his shoulders, turning to her as if he was ready to plunge at any moment, all barely contained emotion.)

She treaded her fingers through her hair as if smoothing it was the most interesting thing she had to do, and spoke with nonchalance, 'You're really senile if you think any part of what you just said made sense to me'.

(She was just picking on him – she knew exactly what he meant, and he knew she knew, and this was one of the rare delicious moments in which she had the upper hand and intended to milk it for all it was worth.)

He stomped his foot and pointed to the general direction of the back door, 'You deny sending me to pick up a new set of flowers for the decoration of the party with the excuse that one of the backers, a Mister Morrison, had a thing against yellow flowers?'

She raised her brows, 'Mister Morrison _may_ have a thing against yellow flowers'.

He squinted, 'There is no Mister Morrison in the guest list'.

'Are you sure?'

Her façade of innocence annoyed him further, 'You made me go out in an useless trip to the flower shop in a snowy December night to tend to an _imaginary_ need of one of your _imaginary_ friends!'

CC lowered her head, joined her hands and muttered, the image of repentance, 'Sorry. I got carried away'.

Niles straightened his back and got wide eyed, shocked she seemed to be really apologizing, 'Pardon?'

'I said I'm sorry', she opened her arms in annoyance at herself, 'I'm so weak, and Jim is so cute…'

' _Jim_?', he blinked in confusion, 'Who's _Jim_?'

'Mister Morrison', she lowered her voice, looking at him through her blonde locks, 'He lights my fire'.

The butler facepalmed, once it finally dawned on him what she had done.

The blonde pressed her lips to contain herself as much as she was able to, but there was a limit for everything, and it was a matter of time for her to surrender.

She threw her head back, clapped her hands and exploded in a healthy laugh.

She still couldn't believe Niles had fallen in such an easy trap!

All it took was a good sense of opportunity and some moments alone with him in the kitchen to act as if they were in the middle of a crisis and someone had to go running to buy a new bunch of fresh flowers in order to not scare away a millionaire guest, once _Being sued for offensive decoration was so ridiculous it could ruin the business_.

It was really easy to convince the butler that there was no one capable of doing it right but him, and he bolted out the door the moment she finished explaining the situation while wearing her best _I'm so lost_ expression.

(Luckily, she managed to pretend she didn't know why Niles was exchanging all the decorations while the first guests were arriving, when Maxwell asked her what in blazes was happening.)

CC was still surprised that Niles didn't hesitate in believing her and getting out in a freezing night just because she told him to. It was almost if he _wanted_ to believe CC considered him a precious element in the organization of their parties and events,

Well, he _was_ a precious element in any organization they do that requires the mansion to be a part of.

The prank had been possible exactly because when things went wrong it was him who had the improvisation skills required to make them right…

The realization that she used the fact Niles was competent to send him in a wild chase helped to subside her laughter, and she calmed herself down, ready for the backlash that would certainly come.

However, when she looked at him she discovered he had supported himself on the counter, arms crossed on his chest, an almost fond smile on his lips.

'What?', she asked, chin high in the air.

He was smirking, 'So, Babs…'

She squinted at him, bracing for the zinger.

'If I get it correctly, you just double-pranked me: not satisfied to get me out of the house in a freezing night to _ride on the storm_ , you had to do it with a word game so far from any Christmas related thing I didn't even stand a chance to get suspicious it was a set up'.

'Yeah', she agreed, some hope that he was not angry already lurking in her mind.

He gave her a once over – something that never failed to make her feel strangely hot and bothered – and praised in a low appreciative voice, 'Well done'.

'Thank you, Lord!', she threw her arms up in joy, 'It feels good!'

He chuckled at her mirth, shaking his head, uncrossed his arms and resumed working, picking up the tray he had treated so badly some moments ago, 'But, speaking seriously – why such hard methods to send me away? Was it because your aunt was attending?'

'Isn't it reason enough?', CC went closer to the counter and moved her tense shoulders, observing him to took the glasses off the tray and put them on the sink, 'Dad could have warned me'.

Niles started refilling the tray with canapés, 'He didn't?'

Her eyes were on his skilled movements, 'He might, but I have a lot on my mind to keep any family related news on it'.

'Don't underestimate yourself, darling. Your species is known for the great memory'.

He spoke absent-mindedly, absorbed in the task, and CC was intrigued that an endearment had just slipped.

'However', he added, frowning at the canapés, 'I often wonder how you manage to keep breathing, let alone walking and talking. Such multitasking must be exhausting'.

CC stayed observing Niles, asking herself why he was bringing up another zinger without giving her the opportunity to answer the first one.

'At least it explains why you often forget to feed yourself', he carried the tray to her, 'Pick one before I go back and the villagers take everything'.

'Are the Fines coming?'

Both chuckled at that, then sobered, saying in unison, 'Oh'.

(It was a backers' party, but Maxwell didn't feel right to not invite Sylvia, Morty and Yetta, once it was so close to Christmas already.

CC's argument that _They are Jewish, for God's sake!_ didn't work.)

The blonde took a canapé, realizing she was hungry.

Niles, for some reason, decided to leave the tray before her, walked to the other side of the counter for again no apparent reason and resumed the conversation, 'I thought you liked your father's side of the family'.

'And I do', she said, choosing another canapé, 'I'm very proud to be a Babcock'.

'No, I mean _like_ as in having a positive emotional… Oh, forget it', he waved a hand in dismissal of the idea, 'I have talked to your aunt in the party, by the way. She is a very charming lady, has a quick mind and, as it happens to all Babcocks I've met, it is not possible to say if she intends to use it for the good or the evil'.

'For your information, Aunt Susan is a remarkable person. We have a wonderful relationship. Shut up, Niles', she rolled her eyes, and obediently picked another canapé, once he was pointing at the tray while standing in front of her, snickering at the idea of her having a wonderful relationship with anyone.

(She didn't have any reason to not accept frm him; she needed some nourishment now and then.)

'Define what you call _remarkable_ in a person, Miss Babcock', the butler asked, sincerely interested, while resting his hands on the counter.

'She reminds me of my grandma', the blonde answered immediately, her mouth half full.

'How is it?'

CC made a gesture with her hand and realized her fingers were greasy.

Niles reached out for a napkin and gave it to her.

She took it and cleaned the fingers and her lips carefully, to not mess with her make up, 'I used to spend the Holidays with my Grandma when I was a child. Aunt Susan made sure to be always present, and, even if they were never corny about Christmas time – or maybe because of that - both of them made it special. They were the kind of motherly people everybody enjoyed being around; the kind of mother my own mother would never be to me or my siblings...'

CC blinked in surprise: she didn't feel comfortable to talk about these things out of her therapy sessions, and now here she was, telling them to Niles, of all people.

And he seemed to be acting as a civilized adult about the situation, looking into her face as if he somewhat cared…

Anxious to get off such a dangerous line of thinking, CC took another canapé – this time using the napkin – and changed the tone, 'What I mean is that my fondest memories of this nonsensical Christmas tradition are from those times, and that I liked my grandmother and my aunt very much', she squinted at his shocked expression, 'Yes, I know the meaning of the word _like_ , you idiot. Don't make faces or you'll get stuck with them'.

'That was how you got yours?', she rolled her eyes again, and he juggled his shoulders, uncomfortable, 'My apologies for the lame retort. I may be still too upset that you didn't want me to meet your aunt with time enough for us to have a real conversation'.

She shrugged, 'At least you understand why I did what I did'.

He smirked, 'So scared were you that she liked me better and told me everything there is to know about your teenage years?'

'Oh, please. I have nothing to hide'.

'You may have forgotten most of it thanks to your other non imaginary friends'.

'You're not referring to…'

'You remembered Mister Walker and Mister Daniels!', he grinned, 'Congratulations!'

(Well, so much for believing Niles was being any more mature than he usually was.)

CC passed her tongue on her front teeth in annoyance, 'I swear, if you make just _one_ of these old drunk jokes at my expense in front of my aunt…'

Niles frowned, his annoyance getting back, and cut her off, 'You should have thought better before sending me through a freezing night to pick imaginary flowers to an imaginary guest'.

She leaned forward menacingly, 'You should admit you're not as clever as you like to think you are'.

He clenched his jaw, leaning forward too, 'And you should just admit you're not clever at all, once you decided it was a good idea to send the butler away when he had a party to run'.

'Maybe I'd rather have a snow truck to run you over'.

That hurt, and he straightened his back and adjusted his tie in a nervous gesture, 'Be careful with what you wish. If I was gone, who would make sure you tested the canapés that may be spoiled?', he snarled, 'Getting sued for food poisoning could ruin the business, too'.

They started talking together, 'Why, you little…' / 'What did you think…'

A sharp and authoritative voice interrupted them, 'Enough!'

Both stopped arguing and looked at the swinging door.

There stood Aunt Susan herself, glorious in her gray hair and piercing eyes.

The deer in the headlights look had never been so perfect in anyone's faces as it was for Niles and CC in that moment.

'Say you're sorry', the older woman ordered, giving some steps into the kitchen to stand at the side of the counter, between the quarreling duo, and pointing at the two of them.

'Me? But I did nothing!', both answered at the same time.

'Both of you', she said, 'It's not acceptable that two adults behave like that'.

They pouted simultaneously, and Susan Babcock repressed a smile.

She knew CC since she was a little child, was used to her niece's proud stance and façade of coldness, and knew they served to hide a deep fear of showing affection and being rejected. Susan had seen BB motherly instincts – the total absence of them, in fact – and had witnessed the process of turning a gentle and smiling girl into a cold young woman at every turn she had to deal with the harsh words delivered when her mother thought she had failed at any of the unreachable standards she set up.

Susan had interacted with Niles enough to realize he had a quick mind and liked to show it off. Her experience told her it was a sign he wanted to hide how underappreciated he felt for being just a butler.

She had got curious as why his stance had changed completely the moment he discovered she was CC's aunt: he had been attentive and gentle, before, but suddenly he _had_ to be around her, make sure she was all served, that she noticed how clever and gentlemanly he was.

He seemed to be just waiting for an opportunity to talk to her without being too much out of his place – he was the butler and she a guest, after all – when he was called by Maxwell Sheffield.

The men spoke for some moments, Maxwell pointed at the decorations, Niles seemed confused, they gestured for CC to approach, she did, they asked something of her, she answered and walked to the kitchen with a fake calm expression on her face that Susan knew very well meant mischief.

When she saw Niles going after her niece, Susan decided to discover what it was all about.

(Once both could be easily charmed by a witty and confident woman like herself, she was sure she would end up getting what she wanted.)

CC crossed her arms belligerently and grunted something unintelligible that probably was an _'I'm sorry'_ , adding at the end of her tirade a perfectly intelligible, 'Bell Boy', and throwing a dirty look at the butler.

Niles visibly relaxed at the familiar nickname and stance, said a clear, 'I'm sorry', and completed it with a grunted, ' _Brunette'_.

'That's better', Susan praised.

(She couldn't know it, but the heated glances the blonds were exchanging at such nicknames had nothing to do with hate – they reminded them of a very special night two years ago.

In fact, they decided to pretend they know nothing about it, too, and avert their eyes when they realize they are staring.)

'I don't understand the need for such a quarrel, Niles', the old woman said, 'I can tell you any stories of CC's life you want to know'.

He frowned at the counter, where his fingertips are resting, like a boy who has decided to pretend the reprimand if not for him.

Recognizing the juvenile attitude, Susan turned to her niece, 'You have always been very discreet, anyway. I don't get what I could tell him that would cause any shame to you, and would justify that you tried to prevent us from meeting'.

Niles let go a smirk at Aunt Susan phrasing it as if CC knew how to hide things even from her family.

Annoyed at his mirth, the blonde hissed, 'You have no idea the pester he is. Whatever you chose to tell him, he surely would make the worst of it and try to destroy my reputation'.

Aunt Susan turned to the butler, putting a hand over her heart, 'Why would you do that?'

'Oh, please!', it was his time to react strongly, 'As if I had to make up anything to destroy her reputation. Miss Babcock is...'

Aunt Susan interrupted his tirade reaching out and slapping Niles' arm with a lot more of force than was expected from a being with such an ancient appearance.

CC cringed at the sight, too surprised to find it as great as she would do in normal circumstances.

Niles frowned, caressing the tender spot, 'What was that for?!'

Susan waved a finger at him, 'First, you don't talk like that about her when there are other people around. When I was eavesdropping and you thought it was just between the two of you, it was cute. With witnesses it's just creepy'.

Niles and CC glanced at each other in temporary truce, sharing their amusement at the woman's eavesdropping admittance.

'Second: stop calling your girlfriend _Miss._ It's even creepier'.

There was shocked silence in the kitchen for several seconds.

Then, both started speaking at the same time, making gestures between them, 'We are not…'

Susan Babcock waited for them to finish the statement, but it didn't happen.

They just kept looking at each other in a panic, while obviously avoiding looking at her.

The older woman waved a hand, 'Oh, please, spare me the lies. It's glaringly obvious that you are an item'.

'All right, let's stop the nonsense here', CC crossed her arms.

'You've been here just for a couple of hours, Madam', Niles added, respectfully.

'And it was enough', Susan smirked.

'Aunt Susan, you should see us in everyday life. He makes a point to torture me'.

'Exactly. I'm sedate because her powers are strong in the night, but I stand a good chance in the light of day'.

'See?'

'Children, children', the woman shook her head, 'I have seen you two interacting in the party'.

Both blinked in confusion.

'You sought the other all the time. You got closer often, just to whisper little somethings while passing by. You brought the other's name up in conversations that were not about them, and did it with a smile. All that jazz', she smirked, 'I had to be blind to not realize something was going on'.

'Aunt...'

'Madam...'

'And then my niece threw a piece of information, made sure the butler had got it and, when she was sure he had and could follow her, she left the room', Susan gave a little chuckle, 'Guess what happened: he went right after her!'

'Aunt...'

'Madam...'

'I stayed just outside the door, worried that I had read everything wrong and there was some problem', she made a dramatic pause, 'I should have trusted my instincts – all it took was some moments of observation to know you were being surely childish, but negotiating things. I just interrupted because I got impatient – I'm sure it was a matter of time for you to solve things by yourselves'.

Niles and CC opened their mouths to speak again, but neither found anything to say – that was exactly what had happened, in fact: they had been observing each other, and following the other around; they had been quarelling, but soon they would let it go and get ready for a new round.

As they always do.

Susan went on, 'It's a relief to know my niece has found someone who has the same kind of humor she has. I often looked at her and her brother and wondered if they knew how hard it was to find someone who enjoyed such a teasing in a daily basis, understanding it was a very subtle form of endearment – one that was made possible just when you are really comfortable with someone'.

Niles threw a careful glance at CC.

She was looking at her aunt with surprise.

She was obviously moved by the comparison.

'People tend not to take criticism well. Sarcasm is a form of criticism, and it just works if people are in synch and open to hear what the other have to point out', Susan looked at one, then at the other, 'CC and Noel had their childhood time together to forge the understanding. How can two people who have met as adults, carrying the burdens of their frustrations and failed relationships, do it?'

Her question was met with silence.

She smiled at them, 'With the small gestures, of course'.

More silence.

'The shared laughter over things that amuse both of you, like nonsensical traditions'.

Niles and CC looked at each other guiltily – yes, they had exchanged some comments over the party and the _Christmassy_ behavior of some patrons.

'Conceding victories just to see the other happy'.

(Oh, well, Niles had just done it when he praised CC for pranking him successfully.)

'Offering food when you know the other is so absorbed in something they forgot to eat'.

(Oh, well, Niles had just done it, too.)

'Trusting the other to listen to you and take care of your needs without you having to say it'.

(Oh, well, CC had just accepted everything he offered, in an irrationally renewed trust.

As she does every day.)

'I'm not a fool. I knew something was going on the moment I saw the two of you interacting in the party', Susan shrugged, 'And I had everything confirmed when I accidentally heard your conversation here'.

Niles glanced at CC to share another look – this time on the _accidentally_ part of her aunt's statement.

She had the same idea, and their eyes met naturally.

'See?', aunt Susan asked, triumphantly, 'That's what I mean! What are you waiting for?!'

CC snapped, 'What the hell do you mean by that?!'

The older woman was not fazed, 'Watch your mouth, darling'.

It was Niles' turn to be too surprised to find it as great as he should.

CC huffed in impatience.

'Oh, I've already said what needed to be said', Susan waved her hands, 'I'm getting back to the party'.

CC's mocking voice sounded behind her aunt, 'Well, maybe being senile is so contagious you have infected her'.

Susan turned in time to see Niles' shoulders dropping and CC hiding any trace of sincere repentance she could.

The older Babcock put her hands on her hips, 'Sincerely, CC, I think you're old enough to stop the nonsense and make your own choices'.

Both women looked at Niles to make sure he was not making an _old enough_ joke.

He opened his arms in surrender.

They faced again, and Susan went on, 'I know very well what you went through with your mother – what you probably goes through, yet. However, if you have found someone so close to you, it's already time for you to break free of her notions of what is proper and right and invest in your own happiness'.

CC's mouth opened slightly.

It was not exactly shock.

It was something new and unreadable, and Niles got worried by the fact he couldn't get what it was.

'I get the kind of guilty pleasure in having a secret satisfying relationship – you never have to explain anything to anyone; if you two are content with it, just keep on going', she turned to include Niles in her speaking, 'However, I can only guess the kind of amusement we all would have if you two appeared, hand in hand, in social events, behaving all intimate and happy together as you are when you think no one can see', a smile graced her features, 'I would surely dig it'.

Silence.

CC gulped down and spoke carefully, 'Aunt, you're seeing too much. There is nothing going on between us. We sincerely hate each other. The teasing you saw here is the only way we can communicate without tearing each other's throats'.

The elder woman looked at Niles, 'Is it true?'

He opened his mouth in surprise at being consulted, blinked and found out he was not really capable of confirming it.

His hesitation brought a smirk to Susan's face, 'I see'.

CC was fuming, 'For God' sake! This is the kind of thing he does!'

'Yes, he is not good at keeping secrets', Susan grinned, 'I thought you were more observant, dearest'.

With that she exited the kitchen.

And left two stunned people behind.

They stayed in silence for long moments, not looking at each other.

The faint notes of a Christmas song reached their ears, bringing them back to the reality of a party for millionaires where she was one of the stars of the night, while he was just the butler.

Niles sighed, adjusted his tie again and reached out to pick the tray.

'Do you think it is that obvious?'

He looked up, surprised to hear CC's voice, 'Pardon?'

She bit her lower lip, frowning in concentration, then explained, 'Do you think it is that obvious that we… kind of…'

'Get along?', he supplied.

'Yeah', she agreed, 'That we don't really hate each other', she lowered her eyes, 'Not as much as we'd like, at least'.

CC kept her eyes down, waiting for a zinger to come and break the moment.

When it didn't, she risked a look at Niles' face.

He was smiling at her.

Those wonderful blue eyes of his, shining with warmth.

'I think it may be obvious to a remarkable person, Miss Babcock'.

He spoke and picked up the tray.

When Niles reached the swinging door, he opened it with his shoulder in an elegant effortless movement, and kept it open for her.

'Now I'm confused', CC grinned, standing before him, 'Can it be that my Bell Boy is secretly a gentleman?'

Susan Babcock was very satisfied to see the little scene at the kitchen's door: her niece said something to the butler, winked and walked away, leaving him dumbfound.

It took some moments to process what had happened, but when he did, the cutest foolish grin illuminated his face.

Susan sighed, appeased: she had done her Christmas good deed, bringing some good news to some good people.

(And she truly appreciated the irony of bringing _news_ that should not be _new_ at all for the people involved.)

 _The end_


End file.
